The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly for an electrical socket, and particularly to a heat sink assembly which is effectively positioned and has a low cost.
Today's computer technology transmits information at higher and higher rates. As transmission speed increases, the heat produced by the internal electronic elements increases correspondingly. This heat must be dissipated efficiently, otherwise the rising temperature in the computer will cause a system malfunction.
Prior art Taiwan Patent Nos.85209788, 84218687and 83217100disclose heat sink assemblies having a heat sink body in contact with an electronic element. The heat sink body is formed from extruded aluminum and comprises a bottom glazed surface abutting the electronic element to absorb heat therefrom and a plurality of fins projecting upward from a base to dissipate the heat. A latching member closely binds the heat sink to the electronic element by latching to a pair of lugs formed on a socket mounting the electronic element. However, a channel must be cut in the heat sink body for receiving the latching member, which complicates the manufacture process. Additionally, the smooth, glazed surface of the heat sink abuts the electronic element, so the heat sink body is difficult to position accurately and may easily slide along the electric element after assembly. Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.